New Super Mario Galaxy 3D
New Super Mario Galaxy 3D is the newest installment in the Mario series, being the sequel to the successful Super Mario Galaxy 2 and New Super Mario 64 3D. Since it's a direct sequel to Super Mario Galaxy 2, it features many elements from the Galaxy installments. Mario is in space again, so the gravity effects return, as well as objects like Launch Stars, Life Mushrooms and Star Bits. It also features Lumas and several bosses from the past installments return. Of course there are also new elements, characters, power-ups, bosses, and galaxies. The game marks 8 worlds, including a bonus world, and it is confirmed it will have over 60 galaxies. The game is for the Nintendo 3DS and it is in development by Fantasy Factory. Gameplay The game plays similair to its predecessors. Gravity effects return, as well as familair objects like Launch Stars, Star Bits, and also many power-ups from the series return. However, since the game is for the Nintendo 3DS, the Touch Screen can be used to aim at enemies (while holding a shell or another object which can be thrown), or to activate a Launch/Sling Star. The move Star Spin also reappears, but to use it, the player has to press the L button on their 3DS, instead of shaking the system. The Life System from past Galaxy games also reappears, with the Life Meter instead of power-ups. The strategy Bowser uses in his battles has also been changed. However, it's still quite similair to the game's predecessors; Bowser (which is normal sized and not giant) attacks from his Clown Car by trowing several minions on the little planet where Mario is. From Goombas to Cosmic Clones, it's always a surprise what you'll get. Right after that, Bowser will jump out of his Clown Car on the planet, trying to crush Mario with his powerful jumps. Mario must hit Bowser with a Green Shell (which appears on the planet after defeating all minions) and then hit him with a Star Spin to toll Bowser in his Shell. Bowser will get dizzy, and that's the chance for Mario to hurt him with a well performed Star Spin. After done so 3 times, Bowser is beaten. Of course, Bowser will get stronger when you proceed in the game, adding some elements like firebreath or dark magic. However, the final battle is completely different from the other Bowser Battles. Controls Heroes The playable/rideable characters in the game are called ''Heroes ''in the manual. 2 of the playables have to be unlocked, and only one is default. All heroes are different to control, but the differences aren't as much as previous installment. Playable Rideable Power-Ups Once again, Mario and co. can use power-ups. Many power-ups return, as well as brand-new ones. All Flowers are for a limited amount of time, however, but with a Mushroom power-up, Mario turns back to normal after hitting an enemy, or in some cases water/light. Bosses There are two kinds of bosses in the game. The first one is the Super Bosses. These bosses are fought in castles or fortresses. Super Bosses Mini Bosses The second kind of bosses is the Mini Bosses. These bosses are fought in normal galaxies only once and are new to the series. Category:Fantasy Factory Category:Games by T0M.V.12 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games Category:2012 Category:Mario Games